Question: $\left(3x - 8\right)\left(-8x + 3\right) = \ ?$
$= 3x \cdot \left(-8x + 3\right) - 8 \cdot \left(-8x + 3\right)$ $= \left( 3x \cdot -8x \right) + \left( 3x \cdot 3 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -8x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= -24x^2 + \left( 3x \cdot 3 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -8x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= -24x^2 + \left( 9x + 64x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= -24x^2 + 73x + \left( -8 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= -24x^2 + 73x - 24$